Two Outcast Scientist
by NeonProwl
Summary: Jack Spicer misses his friend Vex. Vex misses Jack. They where both inventors that found companionship in each other. A few years pass and Jack misses his old friend and vis versa. When Vex discovers the existence of Shen Gong Wu she decideds to look for more. The twisted fate of two outcast and there strong friendship and romance. My OC Vex x Jack Spicer
1. The OutCast meet

**This is my Xaiolin Showdown OC. I grew up with Xiaolin Showdown and I've watched a few episodes of Xaiolin Chronicles and I kind of like it. But this fic takes place during the first series. If I watch more Xiaolin Chronicles and like it I might make a spin off. But yeah, I had this OC in my head since I was younger and now me going to write and draw her. FYI: I made two Shen Gong Wu of my own Design. Also I'm going to assume that Jack was 16 when the first series came out cause I honestly cant find his age on the Wiki and this other site said he was 13 but that site was kinda…eh on it's information if ya know what I mean. So unless someone can actually show me an episode that confirms his age for me this will stay as is.**

~3 years before Jack released Wuya (so Jack and my girl are around 13)

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the birds where singing. The sound of children's laughter was everywhere. Yes today was a perfect family day. It was too bad Cindy and Maxwell Rogers thirteen year old daughter, Harley, or "Vex" as she liked to be called, was up in her room again, making God knows what.

Maxwell blamed himself for his daughter anti-social behavior. He was a technological wonder child growing up. And when he and his wife had there first and only child, he taught her everything he knew. He was starting to regret it. During classes she wouldn't raise her hand to answer questions or give her opinion and during the social periods she would keep to herself and would read or draw blue prints for a new invention.

"I'm really worried about her." Cindy said from her spot in the kitchen. Her gaze drifted from her husband to the stairwell that led to her daughter's room. "I think it's time we took her to one of our friends. Lots of them have kids now." She said while giving her husband a concerned smile. He only sighed and pinched the ridge of his nose.

"I know your getting worried about her, and it's justified. But I don't think we need to set her up on 'play dates', this is a phase, I went through it and it passed, and soon it will pass her as well." Maxwell said. Before his wife could reply they heard a door swing open.

"Mom! Dad! Check it out!" They heard Vex scream. Their daughter ran down the stairs, wearing a white muscle shirt with black shorts and black Dock Martins with a black lab coat. Her dark green hair was tied in a bun to keep it out of her face while her black eyes where covered by her signature goggles: Steam punk wielding goggles with lime green lenses. "Mom, Dad, I know you guys have been concerned about me being kind of a loner. But I got a solution!" She said while digging through her coat pocket.

Her parents where smiling on the outside, but on the inside they where hoping she wasn't going to do what they thought she would do. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button with a power symbol on it.

They all heard a humming sound and loud thumps coming down the stairs. Both parents went wide-eyed when they saw what their daughter had made. A robot. The robot was seven feet tall, it was all black but the plating that separated the limbs and bending points of each other had lime green detailing. The face was sporting the same goggles as Vex but in turquoise, and the chest had big silver **_'V' _**painted on. "I know the color choices art really good, but all I had was the black, green and silver left over." Vex said while hugging the robot.

"Um…Harley-" Her father began only to be interrupted by the robot. "Not Harley, Vex." The robot said in a metallic voice. "Vex…who is this?" The father said, fearful not to tick off the robot.

"Oh how rude of me." Vex said, getting off her robot and raising her goggles to rest on her head. "This is REGAC, it stands for: Robotically. Engineered. Guardian. And. Companion. You guys keep saying I'm spending too much time by myself so I built him, he's the alternative to a human companion." She said proudly waiting for her parent's response.

They both just looked at her. "That's very nice Har-…Vex. Why don't you two go out for a bit?" Cindy suggested. "Good idea. I wanna show REGAC how to act in public. Lets go REGAC!" She said. REGAC picked her up and walked out the door.

After a few minuets of silence Maxwell turned to his wife. "I believe the Spicer's have kid her age." He said. "And they're having a little house party next week." She replied.

~One week later~

Vex was very upset. Her parents forced her to go to a house party. The party was hosted by of friend of her fathers. Not only did they make her come but they made REGAC stay in the car! Her mind drifted to her robotic friend, hoping that she could sneak out to the car and have REGAC take her home so they can make some new inventions. Right as she was about to leave her parents caught her. "Vex, you said you where going to try and be more social." Cindy said, Vex only sighed in aggravation.

"Cindy, Maxwell! You made it, and this must be your daughter Harley." Said a man with red hair. "My name is Vex..." She mumbled under her breath, avoiding eye contact. "Right...well I'm still glad you came." He said, hoping not to make things awkward. "Well now that you've met our daughter, can we meet your son?" Maxwell said. 'Son? Oh no now it made sense', Vex thought. 'They wanted me to come to meet this son of there, I thought it was weird I was the only kid here!'

"Oh you mean Jack, well unfortunately he doesn't want to come out of the basement, he's to busy making some electronic-do-dad." The man said. 'Electronic-do-dad?' Vex thought to her. 'Is he an inventor too?'. Vex was hoping so, cause if her parents where going to force her to talk to people, might as well be someone who likes to build stuff. "Oh what a coincidence! Harley here loves building little machines!" Cindy said, clasping her hands together, hoping her daughter would want to meet this boy.

"Um...where is your basement...I want to meet...Jack was it?" Vex said, still avoiding eye contact. She really wasn't used to talking to anyone except her parents. The man pointed to a door with a sign that said "Genius at work!". Vex walked to the door and opened it. As she began to walk down the stairs she heard the familiar sound. 'Ah~ the sound of a welding tool and the smell of burning metal.' She thought while sniffing the air. When she reached the bottom she looked back turned to her. "Hey" She said in a nervous voice and looking at the floor. The boy turned and faced her. He had spiked up red hair and white skin and yellow goggles with a red swirl in each lens. He raised his goggles above his head to reveal red eyes and a little mark under his left eye.

"Who are you!?" The boy yelled. Vex's first reaction was to flinch, not being used to having someone yell at her, her second reaction was to yell back. "First off don't yell at me, and second off I'm a bored kid who was dragged to this lame party!" She screamed at him.

Jack took a look at the girl and noticed the lab coat and goggles. "You making a fashion statement or something?" He asked in a bored tone. Vex eyes widened in confusion and anger. "Fashion statement! I am not one of those pompous girls who blindly follow a meaningless idol! And your one to talk! Your wearing a lab coat and goggles too!" She yelled, turning her heel and began walking up the stairs. "I came down here with the impression that there was an inventor down here, someone I could actually talk to, but like always I was mislead."

"Wait you're an inventor?" Jack asked. "Heh, guess I should say sorry or something, I've just been seeing a lot of girls wearing goggles and stuff just cause it looks cool." Jack said while pulling his goggles back down, turning back and welding his machine. Vex stopped on the fifth step and turned. "You've noticed that too. Finally, I thought I was going crazy." She said, walking back down and taking a look at what Jack was welding. "So what are you making?" She asked.

"Eh, just fixing my Jack-bots. I'm having trouble keeping the head on." He said. Vex took a look at the robots neck and thought. "Hmmm, try using a ball joint. It takes a lot of force to break it off, plus you get full head articulation, depending on if anything is on the shoulders to block it." She said putting her goggles on and walking towards a workbench.

~30 minutes~

It had been half an hour since Vex went down stairs to meet Jack. "I hope everything is going alright down there." Cindy said while talking to Jack's mother. "Well nothing exploded so it must be going fine." Jack's mother said while taking a sip of Champaign. Both women turned their heads when they saw the basement door open. Jack and Vex both walked out, oil covering there hands and faces. "So your robots outside?" He said while whipping a cloth around his hands. "Yep, his name REGAC. If you like him enough I might give you his general body type schematics." They continued their talk till they reached the front door left the house to see Vex's robot.

Cindy looked at the shut door with wide grin on her face. "Oh my baby made her first friend! And this one is real!" She said. "Same here." Jacks mother replied. Both women clang there glasses together then took a drink.

~Time skip~

It had been three months since Vex and Jack met and both pre-teens enjoyed each other's company. They would spend there time in each others lab or walking around the town and get involve in mischievous acts: Dumping hot sauce bombs off the freeway over pass, hacking into Vex's school and messing with the system, and there personal favorite was GIANT ROBOT FIGHT!

There parents where concerned but since Jack's parents really didn't have the time for him and Vex's parents liked her being out more, they weren't going to complain. Today Jack snuck into Vex's school during lunch and was currently looking for her. He couldn't find her and decided to ask someone.

He walked towards a group of attractive girls and cleared his voice getting their attention. "Hey have you seen a girl named Vex around, she's about this tall, pretty decent body, green hair, goggles and a lab coat." He said, his hands gesturing to make an average female figure. The girls thought before snickering.

"She's at the counselors office." One said before drinking her milk. Jack turned and walked away, only to turn back and pull out a laser pointer and pointing it at the girl's milk, causing it to explode. The girl screamed as the liquid covered her and her friends. Jack left with a satisfied smirk.

He walked through the hallway, and looked at the door till he saw a door that said "Counselor A-M" and Counselor N-Z". He sat in a chair that was between the doors and waited for Vex to come, he noticed though the walls where paper-thin.

_"I've noticed your still sitting by yourself Harley. Would you like to talk about that?" A famine voice said. "Nah I'm good." Another voice said._

Jack smirked. Yep Vex was in there. His smirk widened when he realized that the counselor said Vex's real name.

_"This is very serious Harley. I've called your parents and they told me you do have a friend, but I have yet to see him. In fact you're being more reclusive than you used to be." The women said, her voice laced with genuine concern. Vex looked up to the counselor, a smile working it's way on her lips. "You mean Spice Rack! Yeah I hang with him all the time, except at school, he's home schooled." Vex said. Her smile diminished when she said that Jack didn't come to the school._

Jack scrunched up his nose in an annoyed manner when he heard Vex say the nickname she gave him. He didn't mind if she said to him when it was just them, but saying it to someone else just ticked him off. She would often joke saying that if he took over the world she would scream, "Listen citizens! Lord Spice Rack has something to say!"

_"He doesn't come here? Well that's quiet sad, but you can still make friends here." The counselor said. Vex just looked out the window. "Nah, I'm not interested in making friends with them. The people here are pretty generic. Plus no one really wants to talk to me after they saw me and Spice Rack wreck some chicks car." Vex said while tapping her fingers on the chair. The counselor's eyes widened. "You're the one who destroyed Amanda Smith's car!" The counselor never raised her voice at a student but after that she had to listen to Ms. Smith complain and cry over her car. "In my defense me and Jack where testing an invention in the parking lot, she kind of parked on top of the target." Vex said. The counselor sighed in frustration. She obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with this student today, as always. "Just go Harley." She said, rubbing her temple trying to get rid of the head ach that was coming on._

A door swung open and Vex walked out, her head hung low. "Hey Vexy." Jack said, causing Vex to turn. "Spice Rack!" She screamed and hugged her friend tight. The counselor walked out of her office to see why Vex was scream. She had a shocked expression at what she saw. Vex had her arms wrapped around an albino boys neck, her head resting on his chest while he had his wrapped around her waist. Both pre-teens seemed to be whispering something. "Miss Rogers…I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend." She said.

Vex immediately looped her arm Jacks shoulder. "Nah, I'm single and happy! This Jack, Aka Spice Rack!" She pinched his cheek. "Spice…Rack…" She looked at the boy and now understood how the strange girl had a friend that would understand her. Both pre-teens walked out of the hallway and began talking about new inventions.

~Time Skip~

It has been a year and 4 months since Vex and Jack met. They where still very close and where as mischievous as ever. They where currently sitting on their robots, floating in the air with modified guns filled with a special formula. "So…I might be moving soon." Vex said as she adjusted the site on her gun.

"What!" Jack screamed almost causing both pre-teens to fall. "Why are you moving?" Jack said trying to regain his composure. Vex looked away. "My parents are getting a divorce." She mumbled. "There just not working out. So I'm gonna be staying with my mom in San Diego for while." There was an awkward silence after that. "Hey look, a target." Jack said. Both aimed at a stereotypical couple and blasted them.

The formula caused the couples cloths to deteriorate. Usually the friends would be laughing but they just couldn't. "Hey Jack…I'm gonna miss you. "Vex said, while avoiding eye contact. "Same here Vex." Jack replied.

~Time skip~

Jack was ticked off. Wuya was currently floating in his personal space while he was trying to fix one of his Jack-bots. "Why cant you do anything right!" Wuya yelled at Jack. "Don't yell at me!" Jack screamed at Wuya. Out of habit he threw a wrench at the ghost form, but it phased through her and hit something glass. Jack let out an aggravated sigh and walked towards the glass. He kneeled down and saw the broken glass was a picture.

It was a picture of him and Vex sitting on the freeway over pass they used to dump hot sauce bombs off of. It was a different picture cause they switched lab coats and goggles. "Man." Jack said under his breath. He missed his friend. It had been a while since his last video chat with her, in fact the last time they video chatted was a few months ago, after he accidently released Wuya. "I should check on her soon." He thought aloud.

"Check on who?" Wuya asked while looking at the broken image. Jack just walked back to his workbench without saying a word. "Jack who is this female?" Jack tried his best to ignore the ghost and just focus on fixing his robot…and then fixing the other 12... this was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile in San Diego, Vex was getting out of a cab and saw her mothers home. She had just spent the month with her dad and was back to spend a month with her mom. Vex was really excited because she got to use her new toys again.

While Vex was visiting her dad, he got her a gift: two bronze bracelets. Vex didn't think anything of it at first. Till one day they started to glow. The next day some people came into her fathers building. "Are you sure it's in here Dojo?" An Asian girl said to a little dragon. "I'm sure of it! The Sonic Gauntlets are here!" The dragon said. (Yes the Sonic Gauntlets is one of the Wu that I made up)

"Sonic Gauntlets?" Vex said to herself. Suddenly the bracelets on her wrist began to glow up to her forearm. Her fingers and knuckles where then covered in the same glow. The glow faded to reveal two bronze gauntlets. After that she ran to her room to look into what she had in her possession. If she had stayed a moment longer she would have seen her albino friend entering the lobby and engage in a battle.

She discovered that the bracelets her father gave her where actually called "Sonic Gauntlets", they would give her enhanced strength, and allow her to make sonic blast by clapping her hands or fist together. She decided she wanted to find more of these "Shen Gong Wu". She built a device to locate more of them. She ended up finding a sword called "The Whip Lash Sword" (made this one too).

The Swords blade was like metallic rope. It allowed her to swing the blade at an enemy or wrap it around an object to either grab it or swing away. Though these two where the only ones she was able to acquire, she was happy with them, though out her time with her dad she made more gadgets and took fighting classes so she could be something different. Maybe a super hero. She didn't know, she didn't even have a name yet. But it didn't matter. She was going to try this hero thing and see where it led her.

When she went into her home she noted her mother wasn't there yet. It was probably for the best. It would give her time to unpack. "REGAC please take my things up stairs." REGAC took her things to her room and began to set her lab up. While REGAC set her things up she looked at some files on her computer and saw blue prints for one of Jack's inventions. "Jack…Spice Rack…"

'I haven't heard from him in a while, I should check on him.' She thought

~To be continued


	2. Web Cam

**Since time seems odd in the show, this chapter takes place during the episode: Mala Mala Jong. And for those who can see the cover art, yes I drew it :D**

Jack was depressed. It had been an hour since he helped bring Mala Mala Jong to life. He was thrilled at the thought that he helped bring a warrior of destruction to life. Though the crashing reality of being replaced by said warrior was anything but thrilling. All he could do now was lay his head on his workbench and mope.

He turned his head when he saw his Jack-bots fixing his lab up. One bot picked up a picture frame then began cleaning it. "You, bring me that." Jack said. The robot did as he was told and brought the picture to him. It was the one of him and Vex. "Well…I guess this is good timing." He said to himself. He decided to go clean himself up, not wanting his friend to see him a mess after so long, it also gave him time to think of how to start off the conversation.

~Over in San Diego~

Vex's day was anything but pleasant. She walked in her room and took a look in the mirror. Hating how her whole appearance changed in a day. Her hair went from long to short. Earlier in the day she was making a jet pack. While testing it, the hair band keeping it in a bun had snapped, her long hair touching the fire of her invention. Luckily REGAC had extinguisher foam installed in him and put her out, unfortunately the foam got in the internal wiring of the jet pack and caused her to fall.

After that she had to cut the burned remains of her hair, it was now shoulder length and curled a bit. Speaking of hair, while REGAC was cleaning the foam from the jetpack, she decided to work with some chemicals, but after a few minuets of working she became sleepy. When she woke she saw a spilled vile very close to her face, she stood immediately and looked in a mirror to see that the bangs that where hanging out the right side of her goggles where now blue.

If that wasn't enough she had to get new cloths. Her old ones where to baggy on her, most likely from the fighting classes she took along with rarely eating, always to busy with her work to eat. The cloths she used to get where very hard to find so she had to settle with purple skinny jeans, a red shirt with a blue V on it, and a light black coat that cut off at her midsection and curled at the end. At least she got to get some ankle high, navy blue, Doc Martins.

The only thing about her appearance that stayed the same was her goggles and the dark eyeliner and hook design that was on both eyes. She started wearing it after she moved; it was a small reminder of her friend. Besides her look change, her first day as a hero was not what she expected.

She saved a child from being flattened by a car, the child was crying but it was understandable, the thing that wasn't understandable was why the child's mother hit her with a purse and blamed her for the near death of the child.

"It was just day one, it's gonna get better give it time." She said as she flopped down on her bed.

~Jack's lab

Jack had just stepped out of the shower and tossed on his Frankenstein shirt and black pajama pants. His hair dried quick and sprung into its usual form, while he put on his 'guy-liner' and goggles. He felt more refreshed and was thinking more clearly. "Okay, lets do this." He said to himself. He turned on one of the monitors and set the web cam up. After opening a program the words _"World Wide! Talk as if there right in the room!"_ appeared on the screen.

He pressed the log in button and opened the friends' list. The only name in the list was: Mad_ Scientist V!_

~On the interwebs!~

Vex sat at her workbench, she was altering REGAC's voice. "Hmm, lets give you something…strong…and sarcastic…. AND SEXY!" After a few moments she chose the voice of "Steve Blum: T.O.M ". "Perfect!" She squealed as she waited for her robot to say something.

The first thing her robot said in its new voice was something she wasn't expecting.

_"Web Chat Request from: Evil Boy Genius666"_

After a moment she said "Accept." The screen behind her lit up and showed the face of the evil boy genius. "Vexy? Is that you?" He asked over the voice feed. He looked at the picture on his desk then back at the monitor. "You look…different."

"Yeah well…you look the same." She said while walking to her monitor, sitting in the spinning chair and adjusting it to her liking. "It's been awhile Jack." She said awkwardly.

After a few minuets of awkward silence, Jack decided to break it. "Yeah, well some crazy stuff happened the last few months." He said with a depressed tone. This concerned his friend.

"Well Spice Rack, why don't you tell old Vex what happened." She said, her fingers lacing together so she could rest her chin on them. Jack visibly cheered up when he heard his old nickname, and the genuine interest his friend had. Vex always seemed interested in what he had to say, he made a mental note to try to contact his friend as frequently as possible.

~20 minuets later

Jack had just finished explaining what happened. The puzzle box, the time he got The Monkey Staff, being double-crossed by Katnappe, the showdowns, everything that lead to the rise of Mala Mala Jong. "And then she just left me, and get this she called me a "simpering boy" what is simpering!?" Jack practically yelled, still not understanding Wuya's insult.

It took Vex a moment to take all the information in. She couldn't believe what Jack was doing, but it felt oddly satisfying. She was happy that Jack actually stuck to his goal, all be it world domination, but he stuck to it. But she didn't like how conflicting it made her feel. She remembered being so mischievous, now she was trying to be a hero…maybe…

_"No, no! Come on Vex just keep at the good guy thing! It will work out, it was just your first day." _She thought to herself.

"Vex?" She broke away from her thought and looked up to see her friend. "You okay?" Jack asked. She decided to push the conflicting feelings aside for now; she just wanted to talk to her friend.

"I'm okay, I'm just trying to figure all this out." She said to reassure her friend. "Well, if those Xaiolin monks or what ever are so good, then they should have no problem taking down Mala Mala Jong. So don't worry about it." She smiled. "And if the mean lady comes back just tell her to buzz off!" She said, adding buzzing sounds to add affect.

Jack smiled. It was nice hearing this. But it didn't stop one thought from entering his head. "What about the Shen Gong Wu? I don't want Wuya's help but she knows when the Wu activate and where they are." Jack said in an aggravated tone, putting one arm on the desk and resting his head on it.

Vex could only see the top half of his head. Jack was upset again. "Spice Rack! Your selling yourself short!" Vex said, she stood from her chair and moved her face closer to the web cam, the closest thing to getting in his face.

"You've built different types of Jack-bots you egomaniac, you just told me you built a chameleon bot, and though I find it disturbing that your favorite setting is the female on the enemy team, that's impressive! Plus you've made those blood hound bots, and you said they where made to find that cliché cat chick! You can make something to help find those wu!" She was practically on the desk now, holding the web cam to her face and poking the air as if his chest was there.

Jack was backed away form his monitor feeling scared and motivated at the same time, this is how most of Vex's pep talks made jack feel. "I don't know." He still felt slightly insecure.

_"Okay Jack, you left me with no choice." _She thought to herself. "Gee Spice Rack, usually evil geniuses at least try something. But if you cant handle something as easy as trying, you should probably just stop and be…and regular boy genius instead of evil." She said as she climbed off the desk, wanting to see her friend's reaction.

"Now just wait one minuet!" He screamed. _"Gotcha!"_ "I'm Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius! No one can match my intellect or ingenious inventions!" The boy yelled. "I'll show you! Prepare to eat your words!" He said as he began writing on a piece of blue paper.

Vex sighed in content. She didn't like saying negative things to encourage him; she loved to stroke his ego. But she knew stroking someone's ego doesn't really improve someone's perception on himself or herself. Though she hated negative reinforcement, it seemed to be working at the moment. "So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm going to make a Wu finder. Presenting Jack Spicer's Evil Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor!" Jack said while holding up the blueprint too the camera.

"Ya know, I can help you a bit…. its been awhile since she built something together." She said. She had already built her own Wu detector, but wanted to see Jack make his own, and if he was going way off, she would covertly moved him in the right direction.

"Alright, but don't try adding anything without my permission." He said as he pinned up the blueprint paper to a pin bored. Jack was kind of glad Vex was helping, but not helping too much! He could do this on his own! But yeah, doing this little project together (even if it was on a web chat) was bringing back a warm fuzzy felling in the pit of his stomach.

~The Next Morning~

Jack was still working on the locating device while Vex was sending him notes. They had been working through out the night and didn't seem to be stopping. "Dude, you forgot to carry the four." Vex said in a sleepy tone, correcting Jack's math.

"What ever, you fix it and send it to me." He said while connecting to wires together. A few minuets passed before he heard a loud "Thump". Jack turned and saw on the web cam that his friend and fallen asleep. "Weakling." He walked to the computer monitor and turned up the microphone setting.

"Vex, get up." He said, causing the girl to stir in her sleep. "Hmm." She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Go to bed loser, I'll finish the device and show it to you when you wake up." Jack said.

"Mmmmm, alright but…don't got…messing up anything. See ya around Spice Rack."

"See ya Vex." He said. Both teens turned off their web cams. Vex fell asleep at her desk and had to be carried to bed by REGAC, while Jack just fell asleep on floor, one of his Jack-bots putting a pillow under his head and blanket on top of him.

~To Be Continued


	3. Make a deal

**So this takes place after "Citadel of Doom". SO the episode when they trap Wuya in the puzzle box, by the way who else thought it was cute when Jack said "But maybe some time, if we're not fighting over Shen Gong Wu, we can all go for ice cream. My treat,", cause damn that was adorable to me back then and today!**

**OH GOD I HAD TO FIX THIS CHAPTER! I thank Wyle23 for pointing out the random Font problem!**

"Come on…come on...PICK UP!" Jack screamed at his computer. He just got back home from the Xiaolin temple and saw that his house was restored, which he was thankful for. Now all he had to do was make sure that Vex was okay. Though the lack of a response was unsettling and annoying. "I swear Vex, I'm only giving you one second to accept my request…. ACCEPT DANG IT!" He screamed again.

His screen then had the image of a cranky looking Vex in pajamas, a black shirt with the collar cut off and black shorts with owl print. "Jack…I was SLEEPING!" She screamed at him. Jack cringed in his seat then cocked his head to the side. "How long have you been asleep?" He asked.

"Hmm…REGAC."

"Two day, six hours, four minuets, and twenty four seconds." REGAC said off screen. Jack's eyes widened. His friend literally slept through the end of and restoration of the world. "Ya know the world ended right?" He said. Her lips curled into a smile as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Jack shut up! You over exaggerate way to much." She said playfully while adjusting the web cam.

"I'm not! I had to team up with those Xiaolin Losers and take down Wuya! Who might I add got her body back! And I got yelled at by Kimiko cause-"

"Wait that girl yelled at you! Jack I'm the only one allowed to yell at you!" She screamed into her web cam. Jack coiled in again, hugging the chair he was sitting in as if it would be a shield. "Well in all fairness I kind of got there friend trapped in the past and had no way of getting him back." He said hoping she wouldn't yell again.

"That's still no excuse to yell at you. Only I can yell at you for little things like that." She said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air in a snooty way.

"Well yeah most people wouldn't consider that a little thing." Jack said. "Eh, details." You say. No sooner than when you say that something clicks. "Jack! You can take over the world!" You scream but this time he didn't back away, he just puffed out his chest in pride. "Duh! Why do you think I'm calling! I could use a new evil henchman, one that will appreciate my evil genius." Jack said with a smug look and optimism.

"Wow Jack that's-" She stopped mid sentence.

'That's horrible timing! Jack why couldn't you give me this call a few months ago! I cant be evil now!' She screamed in her head. "That's great Jack. And I would love to be your henchman and all but…I cant." She said nervously.

Jack raised a brow at her. Vex had never refused any of Jack's offers, only if they where demeaning. "Is it cause I called you a henchman? If you don't like that you can be evil genius number two, or sidekick." He said, getting a notepad out and writing down possible names.

"Jack, I cant. I'm…in a transitional period right now." She said. She wasn't lying technically; she was in a way in a transitional period. Jack clasped his hands together in a pleading manner. "Come on! You have to do this with me! Who else is gonna laugh with me when I destroy a tank! Or roast marshmallows on a burning car! Or-"

"Spray paint our names over every major city we take down?" Vex said. "Exactly! See you're on the ball!" Jack said. Although the offer was tempting, she didn't want to stop her hero try just yet. "Jack don't take it the wrong way but no." She said as gently as possible. Jack visibly saddened. This sparked an idea.

"Hey Vexy~, wanna make a deal?" Jack said in a singsong tone. A deal, this intrigued her. "What kinda deal?" She asked. She lowered her head so only the top half of her head was shown.

"If your transition period blows up in your faces, which I know it will, your transition yourself to the path of evil!" Jack said, one of his Jack-Bots in the background flicking the lights on and off as he did his trademark evil laugh. Vex couldn't help but chuckle, he was a villain all right, a cartoon reincarnation villain.

"What makes you so sure I wont succeed in my transition?" Vex asked, just realizing that he basically said she was going to fail.

"Because last time you tried "changing" you injured four girls." Jack said.

Twas true, a few months after they became friends Vex tried to be more famine…it didn't work out. "Okay point taken you albino wimp." She said.

After a while of thinking she thought, if the super hero thing didn't work out she could have something to fall back on, and that something would be the promise of world conquest with Jack. "Alright Spice Rack, you have a deal."

"Excellent." Jack said, twining his fingers together in an evil way.

~TBC


	4. The OutCast reunite

**This chapter takes place during the Episode "The Shard of Lighting" I made some slight changes to the actual episode but nothing to big.**

Vex was sitting in a mini-pod, flying over to see Jack. It was the first time she would see her friend in person since she moved. The only reason she was flying over such a long distance was because Jack said, "Get over here! I don't care if you have to backpack over here! Get over here future henchman!" Going to see what he had to show her was one reason she was going over there, the second was to smack him upside the head for calling her a henchmen.

When she and REGAC arrived at Jack's home, they simply walked in, no key, no knocking, just waking in like nothing. "Jack!" She called out. She was met with silence. She saw the familiar door that led to the basement. Walking to the door and down the stairs she and REGAC entered the lab. "Jack?" She said again.

As she and REGAC looked around the lab, a figure was looming over them. She slowly turned around and out of fear she screamed "REGAC! Left hook!" The robot did as she commanded and knocked the head off of the figure. When the head landed Vex looked at the head in horror. "Jack!"

Panic swept through her. "REGAC What do we do!?" She yelled

"Suggestion: hide body, recommend: One bathtub and acid or-" As her robot continued to give evidence hiding advice, she looked the head of her friend lying on the ground. "Hey! What's the big idea knocking off my head!?" Jack yelled at Vex. Vex looked at the talking head with wide eyes. "Hey, you don't look so good." The head said.

And just like that the blood left her head and she fainted.

~20 minuets later

Vex's eyes fluttered opened. She was met with the silhouette of her red headed friend. "Spice Rack?" She said. When her brain confirmed it was he she lunged up and hugged him. "Jack!" She yelled in his ear. Jack merely pushed her off. "Yeah wrong Jack." The Jack she was hugging then pushed her off and pointed to another Jack in the corner, he was on a computer playing a game.

"Jack?" She said. The Jack on the computer turned. "It's about time you woke up." He said walking over to Vex. She ran up to the real Jack and began hugging him tight. Either she was really strong or Jack was really light, because she was lifting him up in the air and spinning around.

Jack would have yelled at her to let him go, but all he could do was grunt and let out small squeaks, and even those where lost to the sounds of the Vex yelling, "I missed my Spice Rack!" She stopped her spinning when a two Jack bots separated the youths. Jack was gripping his chest and catching his breath while Vex kicked and screamed at the robot for ruining her hug.

Just then one of Jack's inventions began to beep. Jack ran to it and knelt down to eye level with the table. "My trusty detecto-bot will lead me to another Shen Gong Wu," He said pointing at it with big happy face. "Evil boy genius Jack is back!" He said, adding his trademark evil laugh to it.

The laugh was ruined when he started hacking. "Does anybody have a lozenge?" He rasped out. A little bird robot then lifted itself up and dropped a lozenge that seemed to look like a bird pellet, which Jack took with no problem.

"Gross man!" Vex yelled.

~Flying

"You couldn't have came at a better Time Vexy, you're going to see Jack Spicer in action. Oh and try not to cheer for me to loud." Jack said while piloting his aircraft. Vex rolled her eyes. "Ya, I'll have the bandages and rubbing alcohol ready for you okay." She said with a sarcastic smile.

Jack glared at her. "Ha what a loser!" Robo-Jack laughed. "You are aware you are a robotic version of said loser correct?" REGAC said, causing Robo-Jack to stop laughing and gave the other robot a look of 'shut up'.

After awhile they reached their destination. A rock side cliff. Jack activated the stealth mode on the aircraft and opened the top half. "I parked us at a good spot so you wont get his by lightning but still see my plan." Jack said while him and his robot jumped out. Vex sighed and looked around, she noticed a girl in a black cat costume not to far away. "Is that the cliché cat lady?" She mumbled.

All of a sudden the aircraft spun, almost falling out of the sky. When the craft regained some stability, she looked around to see what caused the almost fall. Her eyes widened when she saw a green dragon with four people on its back land at the bottom of the cliff. "That's a big lizard." She said in disbelief.

~Back at Jack's lab

Vex was currently sitting on a workbench, watching Jack and Robo-Jack congratulate each other.

"No you're the evil genius."

"No you're the evil genius."

Both Jack's chest budded causing the human Jack to fall back and Robo-Jack to look at him in an "oops" manner. "Hahaha!" Vex laughed at Jack causing him to glare at her. She got off the workbench and helped him up. "So that thing you got, what does it do?" She asked.

Jack grabbed it and lifted it up in the air. "Shard of lightning!" He said. A flash of light soon stood where he was. "Jack…did you turn invisible?" She waving her arms around, she tried to walk forward but fell flat on her face. She looked down and saw the laces to her Doc's where tied together.

"It makes me go really fast!...or stop time, Wuya isn't here to make that clear anymore." He said standing over her. "Shard of Lightning!" He said again. Vex was now sitting on the workbench her Doc's laced regularly but her goggles where gone.

"Jack I swear I'm going to hurt you." She growled out. "And I believe that threat. Now come on, where going to get more Wu." He said, walking with his Robo-Jack and tossing her goggles at her. "What? Did another one activate?" She asked. Both Jack's turned slighting, giving her a Cheshire smile. "Who said we where getting new wu?" They both said in unison.

~The Temple.

"This is a bad idea." Vex mussed. Both the Jack's glared at her. "Why did we bring her again?" Robo-Jack asked. "Because she could be a human shield." Jack said. Vex grabbed his ear lobe and began to pull it. "Gah! Ow and she could be a valuable member of my team!" He said. Vex pulled harder. "And?" She said. "And I enjoy her company!" He screamed. One more tug. "And?" She said innocently. "And she's cooler than robot ninja samurais with flame throwers and chainsaws!" He said, now flailing his arms around while Robo-Jack laughed.

She let go of his ear and smiled. "Aww better than robot ninja samurais? How sweet." She pecked his cheek and giggled innocently. He grumbled, whipping his cheek and rubbing the soreness of his ear. "Be quiet and grab the Shard." He said holing out the Shard of lighting.

Vex and Robo-Jack held the Shard and unison said. "Shard of Lightning!" The surrounding turned a hue of red and everything completely stopped. "Wow." She said. "Okay Jack I'm going to say it, I'm impressed" She said while they all walked to the temple grounds.

She leaned on a wall while she watched both Jack's take the wu off the warriors who where freeze framed. She turned her head and saw the girl who yelled at Jack. Still ticked off that someone besides her yelled at Jack she walked casually to her. "Hmm…Jack what's this thing do?" Vex asked, pointing at an object in Kimiko's hand. Jack looked at the object in question. "Serpents Tail makes ya phase through stuff. Make sure you get it!" He yelled over to her.

"Oh I'll get it alright." She said while smirking. She saw Kimiko was heading for a wall, and took the tail. She looked around and saw a rock. She grabbed the rock and positioned it above the wall, so when Kimiko hit the wall, the rock would hit her, but not hard enough to cause serious damage.

They all ran back at a safe distance and watched as the world went back to normal. Both Jack's tried to stifle their laughter at the chain of events they caused while Vex smirked in satisfaction.

Jack turned to Vex and saw the smirk. "I remember that face. From when we did stuff like this all the time. You can still do this kind of stuff ya know." Vex's smirked left her face. "Jack…I'm still in my transition." She said causing Jack to huff.

"You're making this very difficult." He said, pulling the Shard out again. "Come on Robo-Jack, let's get the other Wu." Jack said to his doppelganger. "Shard of lightning!" They both said. A moment later they came back with arm full's of Shen Gong Wu.

The trio where walking along a forest looking for the forest looking for the Silver Manta Ray. "This is boring Jack." Vex said, her hands in her pockets and looking at the lush forest. "Good, if it's boring then I wont get hurt." Jack replied.

"Won't get hurt? I'll have to change that then." Vex said playfully. Before Jack could reply a girl in a black cat suit appeared. "Um…introduction please."

"Oh yeah. Vex this is Ashley, or as she likes to be called Katnappé, she's kinda a cat fanatic." Jack said. After the information registered itself in Vex's head she gave and "ooooh" expression.

"She's the cliché cat lady...I'm gonna call her Kat-cliché!" Vex said while clasping her hands together.

"Shut up!" Katnappé yelled.

"Shut up!" Both Jacks said while sticking their tongues out.

"I'm warning you!" She gritted her teeth.

"I'm warning you!" They said again. Both Jack's just continued to mock her. Before she could take a step forward her watched beeped. "Looks like your hours up." She said in a relived tone.

"What!? You can't just leave!" Wuya yelled. "Yes I can! I would rather stay in a dog house than be around them!" She yelled as she walked away. Wuya sighed and flew over to Jack. "You wouldn't happen to need a partner would you?" She asked sweetly.

"No way Wuya." He said. "How about you?" She said while floating over to Vex. "Something about you seems…familiar." She noticed that Vex's hair was green and the goggles that rested on her head. "Is she that girl from the photo?" Wuya asked.

"And what if it is, what's it to you?" Jack replied while crossing his arms. Wuya floated around Vex before phasing through her back and out her stomach. Vex reacted with a yelp while holding her stomach. "Stop doing that! It's annoying." Jack yelled.

Wuya ignored Jack and waited for a response. "Well?" She said. Her voice was laced with temptation that would make almost anyone say yes, almost. "Sorry, but I'm not joining any form of evil group right now, I'm just here to make sure this guy," Vex said while pointing at Jack. "Doesn't get hurt. Plus I kind of don't hang out with backstabbers." She walked over to Jack. "Yes! Loyalty!" Jack yelled. Vex only smiled at his child like attitude.

All of a sudden something started glowing from a tree. Both Jacks flew to it and touched it at the same time, along with a small yellow hand. "Jack Spicers I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled.

"Wait that's not fair, that's two on one." Kimiko yelled.

'Cool, Jack will totally win if it's two on one.' Vex thought.

"No it's not. I'm taking Wuya's offer." Robo-Jack said.

'Or maybe Spice Rack is totally screwed.'

~Showdown

The landscape completely changed. Omi, Jack and Robo-Jack where currently in a sphere made of branches. No one would be able to see what was happening in the tree. Raimundo turned his head and noticed the green haired girl and robot. "So you know Jack?" He asked causing the other monks to turn to her.

"Yeah, been friends with him since I was thirteen." She stated with out making eye contact. She lifted her hand to her mouth and screamed "Go Jack!"

"Never seen you around him before though." Clay said. Vex cocked her head to the side to face him, but kept her eyes to the ground. "Yeah, kind of had to move away a while back, after the Wu thing happened we completely lost contact." She said.

She raised her eyes enough to see Kimiko, who was sporting a bright red bump on her temple. Vex stifled a giggle. "Nice bump." She tried saying casually but failed.

"Yeah." Kimiko said sarcastically. "That jerk Spicer did it." She crossed her arms and pouted her lip.

"Actually that was I. He told me you yelled at him. Only I'm aloud to yell at him." Vex said with confident smile.

"What! I'm going to-" Before Kimiko could finish her sentence, the sound of a girl like scream jabbed at everyone's ears. A moment later Jack came crashing to the ground.

"Spice Rack!" Vex yelled as she ran to her fallen friend and help him up. "You okay?" She asked, his arm around her shoulder for support. "Yeah" he replied while rubbing his chest.

"Robo-Jack?" She asked.

"Robo-Jack." He confirmed.

Omi popped his head out of the tree a few moments later. "Jack Spicer, if you where to be fighting me what would you do?"

"He would be flailing his arms!" Vex yelled. She then received a smack to the head from her red headed friend. "No, I wouldn't." He said sternly.

He then began to give Omi instruction of what he would do. And just like that the showdown was over. Omi now had Tongue of Saiping, Shard of Lightning, Shroud of Shadows, and the Silver Manta Ray.

Jack looked down, defeated once again. "Fools!" Vex yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "You might have defeated us this time but we will be back!" She yelled. REGAC then made a cloud of thick black smoke appear, causing Jack to cough a bit. "Dude don't ruin the epic exit I'm making, and do evil laugh now!" She grumbled at him.

"Oh yeah." He said before doing his trademark evil laugh. Once the smoke cleared they where all gone.

~Jack's lab

"That exit was awesome! I think it could have used some music but well work on it." Jack said.

"Jack, I didn't say I was joining." Vex said, keeping her back towards him.

"But you said "us" and "we" back at the forest." He said in confusion.

"I said us because I was there with you, and we because saying "he'll be back!" would sound kinda weird." She said turning back to him. "Sorry."

A few moments of silence passed. "I'll come back as much as possible okay?" She said.

"Alright." He sighed. 'Whatever, she'll come around, she always does.' Jack thought to himself.

"Hey Jack, I'm gonna stay the night, kay?" Vex said, breaking his train of thought. "Oh yeah sure, I'll look for something for you to wear later, I got work to do." He said.

"Thank you Spice Rack! Oh and please tell me you got rid of the night light." The way Jack locked up seemed to answer her question. A loud boom of laughter came out of her so fast she was on the floor holding her sides.

"Shut up! It's a cool night-light! Besides I bet you still have that stuffed pony toy you always slept with!" Jack yelled back.

"I threw away Cuddles!" Vex screamed back. REGAC then entered himself in the middle of the two scientists. "Sequence: "Cuddles" initiated" REGAC said before ejecting a purple pony with a pink main, and emerald colored eyes. The toy landed on the floor hard enough to make it talk. "Nighty night" It said in a soothing womans voice.

Vex stared at the toy with shock before looking up to see Jack, his hands covering his mouth in a failed attempt of stopping his laughter.

"It's not mine!" She yelled.

**Been awhile huh? With school I have had no writing or coloring in my drawing time. It seems this horrible thing called school has affected other authors. But yay summer is so close!**


End file.
